


If I'm a Liar (And You're a Thief)

by rosegoldwritings



Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, this is literally like a cliche ugly football au i apologize in advance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8327389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosegoldwritings/pseuds/rosegoldwritings
Summary: empty for now





	

Empty for now! I wanted to take it off here for personal reasons. will be available on my tumblr sometime in the future!


End file.
